The Riddle Ladies, Teil4 Lupina
by Lupina Riddle
Summary: Die Geschichte geht weiter. Was ist mit Demona passiert und was wird aus ihrer Tochter? Please R&R.
1. Nächtliche Begegnungen

_Hier ist der nächste Teil von „The Riddle Ladies". Es fängt mit einem Traum an, also nicht wundern. Hoffe es gefällt euch! _

_Wir befinden uns nun im Jahr 1971. Voldemort hat gerade seine ersten Todesser rekrutiert und beginnt seine Schreckensherrschaft._

„Nein!" der laute flehende Schrei einer Frau hallte an den Steinwänden wieder, „Nicht sie! Nicht mein Baby, Tom! Sie ist doch deine Tochter!"

„Lügnerin!" schrie ein Mann zornig, „Du verdammte Hure! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Ein grüner Blitz durchzuckte den Kerker. Die Frau schrie vor Panik.

Dann war alles still, nur das Weinen eines kleinen Kindes war noch schwach zu hören.

_(Traum Ende)_

Schweiß gebadet wachte ich auf, rang nach Atem und fand mich im Schlafraum der Sechstklässler Mädchen wieder, der in vollkommener Dunkelheit lag. Leise fluchte ich, hatte mir doch geschworen, diesen Traum nie wieder zu Ende zu träumen. Na ja, seine Vergangenheit konnte man eben nicht verdrängen! Zum Glück waren gerade die Winterferien angefangen und alle anderen Slytherin Mädchen meines Jahrgangs waren bereits zu Hause.

Da ich wusste, dass ich nun so wie so nicht mehr schlafen konnte, ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum mit der Hoffnung einer meiner Freunde würde noch, oder schon dort sein.

Ich nahm mir meinen Tarnumhang, das einzige was ich je von meiner toten Mutter bekommen hatte, mit ich wollte nicht, dass falls eines der kleineren Mädchen um diese Zeit umher wanderte, es mich ansprach. Denn ich war leider letztes Jahr Vertrauensschülerin geworden.

Und ich hatte tatsächlich Glück. Rapherel Snape, ein Junge aus meinem Jahrgang saß beim Feuer und schrieb an einem Aufsatz. Das hieß, ließ ihn von einer Gedanken lesenden Feder schreiben.

Prüfend sah ich auf meine Uhr, es war erst halb eins, also kein Wunder, dass ich ihn hier antraf. Er arbeitete immer bis spät in die Nacht hinein, auch in den Ferien. Aber nicht weil er langsam war, oder seine Zeit mit unwichtigen Dingen vertat. Sondern weil er immer mindestens das Doppelte an Hausaufgaben abgeben wollte und auch noch zwei Fernkurse belegte, „die dunklen Künste" und „Zaubertränke die man in der Schule nicht lernt".

Mein adoptive Bruder, Lucius Malfoy, und Rapherel waren die besten Freunde, also verbrachte auch ich oft Zeit mit ihm. Insgeheim bewunderte ich ihn, dass würde ich aber niemals zugeben, schon allein deswegen, weil ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Leise schlich ich die Treppe hinab und zu ihm rüber. Wenn ich leise genug war, konnte ich vielleicht ein paar Zeilen seiner ach so geheimen Hausaufgaben lesen. Denn er zeigte sie _nie_ jemandem außer den Lehrern, nur manchmal seinem kleinen Bruder, Severus.

Wieder hatte ich Glück, er hatte sein Buch der dunklen Künste aufgeschlagen und schrieb aus dem Todesfluch Kapitel ab. Natürlich war mir der Fluch bekannt, er war einer der ersten Flüche, die mir mein Vater beigebracht hatte. In meiner Familie war dies nicht außergewöhnliches.

Da sich schon einmal die Gelegenheit bot, las ich den unfertigen Aufsatz.

_Der Avada Kedavra Fluch_

_Der auch als Todesfluch bekannte Avada Kedavra Fluch ist der einzige bekannte Fluch, der den sofortigen Tot verursacht. Er zählt neben dem Cruciatus- und dem Imperius-Fluch zu den drei verbotenen/unverzeihlichen Flüchen._

_Bei korrekter Anwendung sendet er einen grünen …Grün ist Demonas Lieblingsfarbe glaube ich, oder schwarz._

_Ob sie mich wohl mag?_

Unter dem Namen Demona, dem Namen meiner Mutter, war ich in Hogwarts eingeschult worden.

Gerade hatte die Feder das Fragezeichen beendet, da lehnte er sich lässig zurück und ich war mir sicher, er sah mir direkt in die schwarzen Augen. Was natürlich unmöglich war, da ich für ihn nicht sichtbar war.

„So gut wie du aussiehst und nach deiner schwarzen Seele zu urteilen, natürlich!" dachte ich lächelnd und sah ihn an. Auch seine Augen waren schwarz wie die Nacht, seine Haut war blass, von den vielen Stunden des Lernens und er hatte sein tief schwarzes langes Haar wie immer zu einem langen Zopf geflochten.

Die Feder begann wieder zu schreiben.

_Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, wenn du jemanden belauschten willst, Malfoy._

_Aber jetzt Mal unter uns,_

Er sah auf den Tisch.

_magst du mich, Demona?_

Schweigend überlegte ich, ob ich ihm dieses Mal meine Gefühle für ihn preisgeben sollte oder wieder nicht. Nein, das brachte nur Ärger. Denn ich war bereits seit vielen Jahren mit einem Jungen verlobt, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte und wenn mein Lord erfahren würde, dass ich mich schon wieder verliebt hatte, würde er mich erneut bestrafen.

„Magst du mich denn, Rapherel?" fragte ich leise, ließ meinen Umhang von mir und mich auf einen Sessel gleiten.

„Ja," gab mein Gegenüber sehr deutlich und mit vollkommener Selbstbeherrschung zu, nahm die Feder vom Pergament, löschte alles, was nicht zum Aufsatz gehörte und fuhr dann, mir direkt in die Augen sehend fort, „Du wirst Niemandem etwas von dem berichten, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde! Nicht deinen kichernden Freundinnen und besonders nicht deinen beiden Männern!" Er meinte meinen adoptive Vater, Mr. Malfoy und Lucius.

Obwohl es mehr eine Feststellung und Mahnung, als eine Frage gewesen war, nickte ich zustimmend.

Er seufzte tief und sagte leise, „Demona ich habe dich sehr gern. Nicht wegen deines Vaters, nicht weil du reich bist, sondern weil ich glaube, …Nein, weil ich _weiß_ dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe!"

Keine Spur meiner inneren Jubels war auf meinem Gesicht zusehen, oder in meiner Stimme zu hören, als ich sagte, „Gut zu wissen, und denke für die Blumen, Snape, doch du weißt selbst, das ich deine Gefühle nicht erwidern _darf_, selbst _wenn_ ich es wollte!"

Innerlich mein Herz brechen spürend, ihn einen kalten Blick schenkend, stand ich auf, nahm meinen Tarnumhang und wollte wieder ins Bett gehen. Doch er stand ebenfalls auf, hielt mich am Arm fest und drehte mich wieder zu sich um. Da Rapherel etwas größer war als ich, musste ich nun zu ihm aufsehen.

Mein Herz raste, meine Hände begannen leicht zuzittern und ich hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen, meine Wangen blass und meinen Atem ruhig zu halten, als er mir nun sehr vorsichtig meine Hochgesteckten Haare löste. Lange schwarze Locken fielen über meine schmalen Schultern. Sanft strich seine weiße Hand über meine nun fast glühenden Wangen. Ich wusste, ich sollte mich währen, doch ich war von seinen schwarzen Augen wie hypnotisiert.

„Du solltest dein Haar öfter offen tragen, meine Schöne." Schmeichelte er mir und ich verlor gänzlich Kontrolle über Atmung und Gedanken. Das süße Verlangen mich in seiner starken Arme zu schmiegen, seine rosa Lippen zu küssen, wurde mit jedem Atemzug unwiderstehlicher.


	2. Entdeckt

„Es stört mich nicht, _was_ dein Vater mit antun wird, wenn ich nur _eine_ Nachte mit dir verbringen könnte!" flüsterte Snape und seine Stimme zitterte, jedoch weder durch Zorn noch durch Trauer.

Einen Arm um mich legend, zog er mich fest an sich heran und ich sah seine dunklen Augen verlangend aufblitzend. Ich seufzte leise und ein wenig erschreckt, als seine starke Erregung gegen meinen Unterleib drückte. Sein Verlangen ließ mich alle Vorsicht vergessen und so zog ich seinen Kopf zu mir herunter, flüsterte, ihm tief in die Augen sehend, „Ich liebe dich auch!" und küsste ihn mit all meiner Leidenschaft.

Seine Lippen waren zarter und wärmer, als ich erwartet hatte und als er mir sanft mit der Zungenspitze über die geschlossenen roten Lippen strich, öffnete ich sie ohne nachzudenken. Tastend suchten unsere Zungen ihren weg und kurze Zeit später waren wir in einen gierigen Zungenkuss vertieft.

„Das ist besser als alles Andere!" dachte ich, verlor jedoch schnell jeglichen Gedanken und vorsang vollkommen in diesen Kuss. Doch nicht für lange.

„Sag mal spinnt ihr Beide!" holte uns eine entsetzte Stimme in die Realität zurück und zwei weiße Hände trennten Rapherels und meine enge Umarmung unsanft und bestimmt.

„Lucius!" stieß Rapherel erschreckt hervor, meinen Bruder erkennend, „Was machst du hier?"

„Was _ich_ hier mache? Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir bei den Zaubertrankhausaufgaben helfen kannst!" erklärte er immer noch leicht aufgebracht, langsam bekam er seine Gefühle wieder in den Griff, „Die Frage ist doch viel eher, was ihr beide hier macht!" Sich eines Besseren besinnen fügte er schnell hinzu und strich sich dabei eine seiner langen weiß blonden Strähnen aus dem nun wieder fast gleichgültigem Gesicht, „Lass nur, ich will es gar nicht wissen! Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich hier einfach so rum zu machen! Demona, du bist verlobt!"

„Bruder bitte!" flehte ich Lucius an, „Verrat uns nicht! Vater wird uns beide umbringen!"

„Hure!" mit dem einen kalten Wort schlug mich der blonde mit der flachen Hand hart ins Gesicht, „Natürlich wird er dich nicht umbringen, dummes Ding!"

Beide Jungen hatten von klein auf gelernt nie in ihrem Gesicht zuzeigen, was sie gerade fühlten. So standen die beiden mit nur leit angespannten Minen von einander, obwohl Lucius seinem Freund am liebsten verprügelt hätte, weil dieser mich, seine Schwester und heimliche Geliebte geküsst hatte und Rapherel ihm am liebsten verhext hätte, weil Lucius mich geschlagen hatte.

„Lucius," sagte Rapherel sehr ruhig, drückte mich sanft nach hinten und stellte sich in einer beschützenden Haltung vor mich, „ich weiß es war falsch, deine Schwester zu küssen. Es tut mir leit und ich werde es nie wieder tun. Aber bitte, lass diese Sache unter uns bleiben! Wir bekommen sonst nur Probleme."

Der stolze Malfoy nickte, „Du hast Recht, Snape. Aber wenn du sie noch _einmal_ anfasst, _Freund_, dann weist du ja was passiert!"

Auch der schwarzhaarige nickte und drehte sich zum Tisch um, um seine Sachen einzupacken.

„Schwester, ich möchte gerne mit dir sprechen." Verlangte der Blonde und schritt zum Aufgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Vergebens suchte ich den Blick meines neuen Geliebten, denn stand mit dem Rücken zu mir. So ging ich, tief und traurig seufzend meinem Bruder hinterher.

Wenn ich nicht schon vorher in diesen schwarzen Magier verliebt gewesen, dann hätte ich mich spätestens nach diesem Kuss unsterblich in ihn verliebt.

Auf dem leeren Kerkerkorridor verwandelte sich die Anspannung in dem Gesicht Lucius in etwas, das Angst sehr nahe kam, „Sag mir bitt, dass ich das gerade nur geträumt habe! Weist du eigentlich, was der dunkle Lord mit dir machen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass sein einziges Kind einem Snape vögeln will?"

„Nein! Ich wollte nich-" verteidigte ich mich, doch er fiel mir ins Wort.

„Du warst dabei, seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen, Lupina!"

Lupina, das war mein richtiger Name. Demona war der Name meiner Mutter gewesen und jetzt war es mein Deckname, es sollte ja niemand wissen, dass ich in Wirklichkeit die Tochter Lord Voldemorts war und nicht die leibliche Tochter der Malfoys. Wobei es natürlich schon Verwirrung darüber gegeben hatte, dass ich weder blaue Augen noch blondes Haar hatte.

Verlegen sah ich zu Boden, dass er auch_ immer_ _alles_ mit bekam!

„Ich versteh dich nicht, Schwester!" meinte er nun nachdenklicher, „Warum diesen Streber? Warum ausgerechnet Rapherel?"

„Wen denn sonst?" gegen fragte ich leicht zornig, „Crabbe und Goyle sind einfach zu dumm! Du kommst als mein Bruder auch nicht mehr in Frage! Und da bleibt eben nur er über! Außerdem…"

Verzweifelt seufzte Malfoy, „Du hast dich also in ihn verliebt! Ok, ich werde es für mich behalten, solange niemand anders davon erfährt!" dann lächelte er und fügte hinzu, „Geh, vielleicht nützt dir der Tarnumhang noch was! Aber pass auf!"

Übermütig umarmte und küsste ich den Blonden, dankte ihm herzlich und stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Rapherel war gerade fertig mit dem Packen und sah sehr verwirrt aus, als ich freudestrahlend auf ihn zu lief.

„Demona wa-" doch weiter kam er nicht, denn ich hatte ihn schon erreicht, umarmt und verschloss seine Lippen mit den meinigen.

„Alles in Ordnung!" stieß ich hervor und löste so den Kuss. Griff nach dem fallengelassenen Tarnumhang und umhüllte uns beide damit. Da der Junge mich immer noch verwirrt ansah, erklärte ich ihm, „Lucius hat nichts dagegen, solange niemand anderes davon erfährt! Also komm, wir gehen zu mir!"

„Aber,-" wollte er widersprechen.

„Alle meine Zimmerkameradienen sind weg" unterbrach ich ihn schnell, „und der Schutzzauber gegen Jungs existiert hier schon lange nicht mehr, das weißt du doch. Der einzige Grund, warum du nicht mit kommen könntest, wäre dass du gar nicht willst!"

„Nein, dein Bruder, dein Vater…" er zögerte, sah mich an, dann an mir herunter und meinte dann grinsend, „Ach was red ich da bloß, natürlich will ich!"

Ungewollt kicherte ich und führte ihn in mein Zimmer. Wir sahen Lucius nicht mehr. Er war wohl in die Küchen oder in die Zaubertrankgewölbe gegangen.

Im Zimmer angekommen, verschloss ich magisch die Tür, ließ den Tarnumhang zu Boden gleiten und lächelte den dicht vor mir stehenden Rapherel an.

„Bist du noch Jungfrau?" fragte dieser geradeheraus und sah mich prüfend an. Natürlich erwartete er ein schüchterndes „Ja". Doch obwohl ich schon so lange verlobt war, hatte ich bereits mit einigen anderen Jungs und Lucius Erfahrungen in dieser Beschäftigung gesammelt.

„Nein. Und du?" antwortete ich genauso gerade heraus, wie er. „Wahrscheinlich sagt er nein, auch wenn es nicht stimmt!" dachte ich abschätzig. Männer waren so eitel. Ich behielt recht, doch als er sprach war keine Lüge in seinen Augen.

„Nein, aber ich hab noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen, den ich so geliebt habe wie dich!" sagte er nun mit weichem Blick, mich umarmend.

„Ich auch nicht!" lächelte ich und küsste ihn französisch.


	3. Guten Morgen

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz!", weckte mich mein Geliebter und küsste mich auf die Wange.

„Morgen, Malfoy, lass mich schlafen!", maulte ich verschlafen und drehte mich von dem schwarzhaarigem Jungen weg. „Warte mal!", grübelte ich erstaunt in Gedanken. „Seit wann hat Lucius schwarze Haare?"

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte der Junge neben mir leicht empört.

„Ach du Scheiße! Morgens bin ich echt nicht zu gebrauchen!", dachte ich, mich selbst scheltend. Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass ich die letzte Nacht nicht mit Lucius sondern mit Rapherel verbrachte hatte?

„Lass mich schlafen Rapherel, es war ne anstrengende Nacht!", säuselte ich ihm ins Ohr und drehte mich nun lächelnd ganz von ihm weg.

„Ist er besser als ich?", störte er mich erneut, nun mehr interessiert als eifersüchtig.

„Nein, ist er nicht! Du bist der Beste! Und jetzt schlaf weiter oder nimm den Umhang und pass auf, dass dich niemand sieht!", erklärte ich fast genervt.

Er küsste meine nackte Schulter, stieg aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich immer noch leicht verschlafen, nach einer Weile, als ich mir sicher war, nicht mehr einschlafen zu können.

„Halb zwölf, wir haben das Frühstück verschlafen.", antwortete Snape, als ob er die Frage erwartet hatte. „Hast du Hunger?"

Tief seufzend richtete ich mich auf und streckte mich ausgiebig, dann nickte ich und er zauberte mir ein gutes Frühstück, das nur aus Dingen bestand die ich mochte. Er musste mich ziemlich gut kennen.

„Danke, Liebling. Wusste gar nicht, dass du das kannst.", meinte ich lächelnd. Er hatte sich neben mich gesetzt und sein Frühstück bereits aufgegessen.

„Man lernt so einiges, wenn man ohne Hauselfen aufwächst!", gab er schulterzuckend zu, stand dann jedoch mit ernster Mine wieder auf und fragte: „Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich jetzt gehe, oder?"

„Ein bisschen schon, wo wir doch nur hier zusammen sein können.", erwiderte ich ein wenig leidend. „Wir könnten zusammen lernen, wenn du deshalb gehen willst."

„Tut mir Leid, mein Schatz, aber ich habe gestern den Aufsatz nicht fertig bekommen.", entschuldigte er sich traurig. „Und ich muss den bis heute Abend abgeschickt haben. Wenn ich ihn fertig habe, dann komm ich wider, okay?"

„Wusste gleich, dass dir das lernen wichtiger ist als ich!", schmollte ich halb grinsend und kreischte leise, als er sich lachend auf mich stürzte und mich übermütig küsste.

„Du weißt, dass du mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt bist!" sagte er, als er sich vom Kuss gelöst hatte. „Aber ich muss eben was für die Schule tun, sonst ist Severus nachher noch besser als ich!"

„Na gut, dann geh halt, aber nimm das hier mit!", seufzte ich und reichte ihm das Denkarium auf meinem Nachtschrank. „Dann kannst du dich besser konzentrieren und kommst schneller wieder her!"

„Danke, aber woher-", wollte der erstaunte Junge wissen, doch da ich ihm darauf keine Antwort geben konnte, schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab.

„Frag nicht, Geliebter! Geh einfach und bring es mir nachher wieder mit!", sagte ich bestimmt. Mich zum Abschied küssend und den Tarnumhang überwerfend verließ er den Raum.

Vielleicht würde mir bis zu seiner Rückkehr eine passende Erklärung einfallen. Denn ich konnte ihm schlecht erzählen, dass ich es vom Dunklen Lord persönlich erhalten hatte.

Während ich meinen Toast genoss, dachte ich lächelnd an die vergangene Nacht. Ich hatte nicht gelogen, als ich zu Rapherel gesagt hatte, dass er der Beste war! Ein Picken an der Fenster Scheibe riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. In dem Schacht, der das Fenster meines Schlafraums mit der Oberfläche verband, flog Marius, der Kolkrabe meines Vaters.

Mit einem Zauber ließ ich ihn ein. Doch Marius hatte keinen Brief, sondern eine Schlange gebracht, ließ diese neben mich auf mein Bett fallen und tat sich an den Resten meines Frühstückes gütlich.

„Guten Morgen, Laila, oder besser Mittag.", verbesserte ich mich, die Schlange und Nachrichtenüberbringerin, in Parsel begrüßend. „Was hat mein Vater mir so geheimes zu sagen, dass er dich schickt?"

„Der dunkle Lord befiehlt euch, my Lady, sofort nach Hause zu kommen, da euer zukünftiger Gemahl eingetroffen ist.", erläuterte die untertänige Dienerin.

„Aber er sollte doch erst in den Sommerferien kommen. Und das war mir schon viel zu früh!", stöhnte ich genervt und zog mich an.

„Die Pläne haben sich geändert, my Lady!", zischte die Schlange.

Nachdem ich eine kurze Erklärung für meine Abwesenheit an Lucius geschrieben und mit Marius abgeschickt hatte, legte ich Laila um meine Schultern und reiste per Flohpulver nach Hause.

Da ich diesen Zabini noch nie gesehen hatte, war ich ein wenig neugierig auf ihn. Doch ansonsten spürte ich nur Zorn und Angst. Zorn, weil ich den ganzen Tag und wahrscheinlich die ganzen Ferien in dem Haus meines Vaters verbringen würde und nicht mit Rapherel. Angst, weil der dunkle Lord, wenn er herausbekam, dass ich mit einem Snape geschlafen hatte, mich sicher hart bestrafen würde.


	4. Bei den Riddles

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, so tief, dass ihre großen Ohren und ihre spitze Nase den Boden streiften, begrüßte mich die Empfangshauselfe in meines Vaters Herrenhaus und ich konnte genau sehen, dass sie am ganzen Leib zu zittern begann, als sie mich erkannte.

Zur Begrüßung gab ich ihr wie immer einen saftigen Fußtritt und fragte zornig, während ich ihr Laila gab, wo mein Vater sich gerade aufhielt.

„Aud-d-dien-n-nzs-s-a-aal!", stotterte die unwürdige Dienerin und deutete in Richtung des Saales, in dem mein Vater Hof zu halten pflegte.

Mit energischen Schritten, wehendem Umhang und schwarzblitzenden Augen ging ich schnellen Schrittes die Korridore entlang. Jeder Todesser, der mir begegnete, wich ängstlich zurück. Sie wussten, dass ich sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verfluchte, falls sie mir im Weg standen, wenn ich diese Laune hatte.

Vor der schwarzen Flügeltür die in den Audienzsaal meines Vaters führte, blieb ich abrupt stehen, atmete ein paar mal tief durch, um meinen Zorn zu verbergen, und trat mit einer gleichgültigen, kalt lächelnden Mine ein.

Mein geehrter Vater, Lord Voldemort, saß auf seinem schwarzen „Thron", das Grün der wenigen Fackeln lies ihn noch unmenschlicher erscheinen und seine roten Schlangenaugen waren angeekelt auf den am Boden kauernden Todesser gerichtet.

Wieder einmal fragte ich mich zweifelnd, wie meine Mutter, die ich nie wirklich gekannt hatte, da mein Lord sie eigenhändig umgebracht hatte, dieses Monster jemals hatte lieben können. Denn sie hatte ihn geliebt, von ganzem Herzen sogar! Das hatte sie mir in ihrem einzigen Brief an mich zugegeben. Und manchmal dachte ich, dass Tom Riddle meine Mutter auch irgendwann einmal geliebt haben musste, denn sonst wäre auch ich damals von ihm getötet worden, wie meine Mutter.

„Ihr ließt mich rufen, My Lord!", stellte ich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und untertäniger Stimme fest.

Der dunkle Lord sah ungehalten über die Störung auf. Normalerweise wurde er nie unterbrochen, wenn er beschäftigt war. Doch erhellte sich sein Gesicht leicht, als er mich erkannte und schickte seinen Untertan hinaus.

Sobald die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, fiel die gleichgültige Maske von mir ab und ich ging mit zornfunkelnden Augen auf meinen Vater zu. An der Stelle angelangt, wo zuvor der andere gekniet hatte, sank ich nun zu Boden und zischte in Parsel: „Warum ist Zabini bereits hier? Warum läst du mich nicht meine Ferien sinnvoll nutzen?"

Lord Voldemort, den ich nun nicht mehr ansah, da ich gehorsam auf den Boden vor seinem Umhangssaum starrte, erhob sich und schritt auf mich zu. Direkt vor mir stehend griff er, so sanft er es vermochte, nach meinem Kinn und zog mich langsam zurück in den Stand.

Nun sah ich ihm unverholen zornig in die roten Augen und der Lord schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Du wärst ein perfektes Abbild deiner Mutter, Lupina", säuselte er und strich mir leicht über die blasse Wange. „Wenn deine Augen nicht so dunkel und widerspenstig wären!"

„Antworte!", befahl ich leise, meinen Kopf in seine Hand schmiegend. Er seufzte leicht, wand sich von mir ab und setzte sich wieder.

„Ich habe beschlossen dich endlich zu meiner Dienerin zu machen, damit du dir meiner ständigen Präsenz bewusst bist.", antwortete mein Vater mir leise, immer noch in Parsel und musterte mich eindringlich.

„Aber das bin ich doch, Meister!", beteuerte ich mit einer Verbeugung. „Ich bin doch eure ergebene Dienerin!"

„Natürlich bist du das, meine Kleine!", stimmte der dunkle Lord mit fast väterlicher Stimme zu. „Doch ich muss deinem regen Liebesleben endlich einen Riegel vorschieben!"

„Diesem Malfoy werd ich die Hölle heiß machen! Mich so zu hintergehen!", dachte ich entsetzt und zornig. „Männer können so unberechenbar sein, wenn sie eifersüchtig sind!"

Ich nickte nur stumm.

„Sag mir Tochter, wann hattest du das letzte mal Sex?", fragte Voldemort.

Meine Gedanken wurden mit diesen Worten etwas panisch. Wenn Lucius meinem Vater alles erzählt hatte, würde er wissen, dass ich mit Rapherel geschlafen hatte und wenn ich es bestritt, würde er es sofort merken. Wenn der dunkle Lord aber gar nichts von Rapherel und mir wusste und er nur über meine alten Beziehungen sprach, dann war es wesentlich besser es ihm nicht zu erzählen. Aber so oder so würde er die Lüge in meinen Augen sehen!

„Gestern Nacht, My Lord!", gab ich ruhig zu und fiel wieder sanft auf die Knie.

„Ach Lupina!", seufzte mein Vater traurig. „Warum stellst du dich gegen mich? Crucio!"

Der Schmerzensfluch ließ mich zusammen zucken, leise aufkeuchen und ich war froh mich schon auf dem Boden zu befinden. Er hob den Fluch schnell wieder auf, es machte ihm nicht so viel Spaß mich zu quälen als seine anderen Diener.

„Und wem hast du dieses Mal die Ehre erwiesen?"

„Also hatte Lucius doch nicht geplaudert!", dachte ich erleichtert und sprach dann. „Rapherel Snape, My Lord."

Wieder durchzuckte mich der Schmerz dieses Mal stärker und länger. „Du wirst diese Beziehung sofort beenden, wenn du Morgen zurückkehrst, Lupina!", stellte mein Vater ernst fest, als er den Fluch aufgehoben hatte und nach einem gehorsamen Nicken meinerseits (ich war so erleichtert, dass er Snape nicht töten wollte) sprach er ruhig weiter: „Ich habe bereits mit den Zabinis gesprochen und dein zukünftiger Gemahl wartet bereits im grünen Salon auf dich. Du wirst dich gleich zu ihm begeben und dich _angenehm_ und _freundlich_ mit ihm unterhalten. Heute Abend wird dir nach dem Abendessen, dass wir gemeinsam mit den Zabinis verbringen werden, dass dunkle Mal verliehen und morgen nach dem Frühstück darfst du zurück und deine Ferien genießen, allein versteht sich. Keine weiteren Beziehungen!"

„Ja, My Lord!" sagte ich klar und deutlich, nickte, stand auf und ging, als er mich mit einem Lächeln und einer Handbewegung entließ.


End file.
